i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział XV UWM
Stałem tak wpatrzony w ocean. Moje myśli już nie krążyły wokoło tych którzy zginęli. One były przy zemście. Tylko ona mnie obchodziła. Chcę poczuć słodki smak zemsty. Chcę poczuć krew Toda. Chcę poczuć krew tego kto jest tylko bezmyślnym zwierzęciem. Chociaż nie, to jest robak. Obrzydliwy robak którego trzeba zdeptać. I ja to zrobię. Tod jest dla mnie nikim więcej niż pasożytem. O nie. On nie będzie się żywił moją krwią. Będę silnym. Będę zwycięzcą. Tylko to mi pozostało. Zamknąłem oczy i przyzwałem to, za co nienawidził mnie najbardziej. Przyzwałem to co dawało mi wielką siłę. Gdy otworzyłem oczy byłem cały w błękicie. Już nigdy nie wyrzeknę się go. To on pokazuje kim jestem. Jestem Tenebrisem Urodzonym w Mroku. Jestem następcą tronu. Jestem najpotężniejszy na świecie. Odwróciłem się, bo usłyszałem, że ktoś wylądował za mną. To był dosyć potężny smok. Jego niebieskie oczy próbowały przejrzeć mnie na wylot, lecz nie udało mu się. Sam z ledwością się odnajduję, a ktoś kto widzi mnie pierwszy raz w życiu nie ma szans by mnie poznać: - Kim jesteś? Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę. - Powiedziałem mając nadzieję, że się odczepi i zostawi nie w spokoju. - Mam na imię Fortis, słyszałeś o mnie? - Wciągnąłem nagle powietrze, zabił Maximusa? - Wódz Nacht bla bla bla, dobrze myślę? - Odparłem tylko. - Tak, sądzę, że tak. - Popatrzył na mnie krytycznym okiem. - Podobno mogę mieć pewność, że nie jesteś taki jak ojciec, ale wciąż ci nie ufam. - Nie musisz ufać, to zupełnie zbędne. - Nie domyślasz się co tutaj robię? - Pewnie chcesz mnie zabić. Polecam ustawić się w kolejce. - Tuż za Todem, Pobrem i kilkoma innymi. - Przysłał mnie twój przyjaciel Maximus. - Co mu zrobiłeś? - Wystawiłem kły by być gotowym do ataku. - Według niego tylko ty możesz pokonać Toda. - Sądziłem, że nie chcesz wojny. - Zrobił coś czego mu nigdy nie wybaczę. - W umyśle powstał mi obraz niebieskookiej smoczycy. No tak, to była jego żona. - Chcesz żebym zabił własnego ojca? - Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz, lecz chcę byś został wodzem i ja ci w tym pomogę. - Tu mi pomożesz? A potem co? Będziesz rządził stojąc tuż za mną? - Nie, ja wrócę na swoją wyspę, ty zostaniesz tu. Chcę tylko pakt o nieagresji. Widziałem za dużo krwi. - Ale to nie o nich ci chodzi. Widziałem Star. Widziałem jak Tod ją zabił. Widziałem jak wykrwawiła się na śmierć. - Nie sądziłem, że go tak zaskoczę. Nawet nie sądziłem, że coś takiego powiem. Czemu chcę żeby inni cierpieli tak jak ja? Żeby czuli ten ból, tą wściekłość. Chęć zabicia wszystkich po kolei. - Patrzyłeś na jej śmierć i nic nie zrobiłeś? - Jego głos był pusty. Pozbawiony uczuć. - Kazał mi na to patrzeć. Kazał mi patrzeć na śmierć wielu twoich poddanych. Wiesz po co? Po to bym był silny, żebym nie bał się śmierci innych. Teraz jestem odważniejszy niż przed tym. - Odwaga nie oznacza, że niczego się nie boisz. Odważnym jest się wtedy gdy mimo strachu cały czas próbujesz iść naprzód. - Jak widać nie znasz świata. - Powiedział smoczek któremu jeszcze mleko pod nosem. - Musisz przyznać, że nie miałem łatwego dzieciństwa. Ty nie musiałeś tak szybko dorosnąć. - Masz rację i pewnie chcesz się odegrać są to. - Podburzasz mnie? Sądziłem, że nie jesteś za zabijaniem. - Chcę pokoju, a dopóki Tod żyje pokój jest niemożliwy. - Musiałem wiedzieć jeszcze tylko jedno. - Co zrobiłeś Maximusowi? - Uwierz mi proszę, nic nie zrobiłem. Wiedziałem, że Tod będzie szukał zemsty, więc kazałem mu schować się w jakimś cichym miejscu. Nic mu nie jest. - Popatrzył na mnie uspokajająco. - Jeżeli nie chcesz, to nie musisz tego robić. Masz wolną wolę, ale pamiętaj: Znam tylko dwa smoki które mogłyby się z nim zmierzyć. Jednym jesteś ty. - A drugim? - Chyba już znałem odpowiedź. To pewnie ten niebieskooki smok który próbował mnie zabić. Jednak kto pyta nie błądzi. - Mój syn Noctis, pewnie nie jest gorszy od ciebie. - To czemu jego nie wyślesz? - Prychnąłem zniesmaczony. - Pewnie chociaż nie jest ode mnie gorszy to my nie ufasz. - Tutaj chodzi o coś zupełnie innego Tenebie. Tod ma skomplikowany charakter. Mój syn go nie zna, nie wie jaki jest. Nikt za to nie zna go lepiej od ciebie. To jest twoje zdanie. Pytanie, czy je przyjmiesz? - Jeśli nie zamierzasz zniewolić Dunkel to zgoda. Nawet wiem już co zrobię. Deszcz, wszędzie pada. Nawet niebo opłakuje Kaylę. A może próbuje mnie powstrzymać przed tym co chcę zrobić Nacht już niedaleko - To tam spotkam mojego ojca. To tam wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Mam nadzieję, że wygram, lecz jestem gotowy na własną śmierć. Nie boję się jej, zbyt dużo wycierpiałem na ziemi żeby cierpieć jeszcze potem. Zbyt dużo krwi przelanej. Zbyt dużo śmierci bliskich mi osób. Toda nie obchodzi kto ginie, a ja nie jestem nim. Jestem Tenebrisem urodzonym w mroku, a za niedługo dojdzie ojcobójca. Wreszcie dotarłem. Nacht było zupełnie inne niż Dunkel. Wszędzie była zieleń, zwierzęta chodziły po bujnym lesie. Tutaj trwała wiosna, która nigdy nie doszła na moją wyspę. Gdzieś tutaj musiał kryć się Tod. Wylądowałem na jakiejś skale patrząc na polanę na której kiedyś zapewne bawiły się młode. Teraz było tam pusto. Nikt nie zamierzał wyjść na spotkanie Todowi. Większość smoków które tutaj zostały to smoczyce, dzieci i starcy którzy pewnie nienawidzą mojego plemienia, więc co ja tutaj robię? Po co walczę za kogoś kto mnie nienawidzi? To nie ma sensu. Powinienem wrócić do domu i powiedzieć Fortisowi żeby się wypchał. Tylko czy ja wciąż mam dom? Maximus odszedł. Kayla nie żyje. Straciłem matkę i brata. Ja nie mam domu. Nie mam miejsca gdzie czuję się bezpiecznie. Nie mam domu przez jedną osobę. To on go zniszczył. Muszę go zabić. Muszę, po prostu muszę. To moje przeznaczenie. Nagle postawiłem uszy, bo usłyszałem kroki. Znam je, to jest Tod. Zacząłem się czołgać bezszelestnie, jest. Chodzi całkiem sam, dumny jak paw. Jak on może spokojnie żyć po tym jak zniszczył życie swojemu synowi? Jakim trzeba być potworem żeby tak robić? Czym ja zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie? Muszę się dowiedzieć. Bezszelestnie podszedłem do niego i powiedziałem: - Witaj Todzie - Ze wszystkich sił starałem się by nie zabić to od razu. Najpierw musiał mi odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. - Wiem, że masz dużo pytań, ale odpowiem na nie pod jednym warunkiem. - Jakim? - Chyba nie zobaczył mojego zaskoczenia tym, że wiedział czego chcę. - Obiecaj mi, że po mojej śmierci Nacht będzie zależne od ciebie. Obiecaj mi, że twoje zdanie będzie dla tego plemienia świętością. Czyli mam podbić Nacht w zamian za prawdę? Muszę zaryzykować, stawka jest za wysoka: - Dobrze, obiecuję ci to - Spojrzałem mu w oczy i zadałem pierwsze pytanie - Czemu wstydzisz się mnie? - Czemu wstydzę się ciebie? - Wybuchnął śmiechem - Jeszcze wiele musisz nauczyć się o życiu Tenebie. Mówiąc szczerze to całkiem całkiem mi wyszedłeś. Chociaż mógłbyś być trochę bardziej bezlitosny. - Skoro nie wyszedłem co źle to czemu przez całe życie mnie gnębisz? - Żebyś miał więcej złości w sobie, to chyba oczywiste. - Chyba dla ciebie oczywiste, dla mnie nie - Mruknąłem tak cicho, że nie mógł mnie usłyszeć. - Zrobiłem wiele rzeczy żebyś taki był. Od razu w tobie zobaczyłem przywódcę, ale pomimo tego, że to była twoja wrodzona umiejętność to byłeś pozbawiony gniewu. Musiałem zrobić coś żebyś go poczuł, więc poszedłeś do carcelu. Jednak wcisnął mi się Maximus który odegnał od ciebie gniew. Musiałem zrobić coś innego - Uśmiechnął się chytrze gdy to mówił, już wiedziałem, że to co powie zmieni cały mój świat - Podburzyłem lud. Wybuchło powstanie, a podczas powstania zawsze są ofiary. Niestety twoja matka dość dobrze walczyła. Musiałem pomóc jej zginąć. To przeze mnie jej skrzydło było całkowicie zmasakrowane. Jeżeli tego jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś to co pomogę. To ja zabiłem Reginę. Co?! Nie! Jak on śmiał?! Skoczyłem na niego odsłaniając kły: - Kłamiesz! Nawet ty nie mógłbyś tego zrobić! - Czy aby na pewno? Uwierz mi, nie obchodzą mnie poboczne ofiary, ale powinieneś wiedzieć o jeszcze jednej. Jak sadzisz, kto nasłał na Kaylę te smoki? - On się uśmiecha. Uśmiecha się drań! - Jesteś nikim więcej niż robakiem! Jak w ogóle mogłeś pomyśleć żeby to zrobić?! - W tej chwili jesteś prawie idealny Tenebie. Prawie, bo ciągle przywiązujesz się do kogoś. To jest dopiero głupie. Bezgranicznie wierzyć w innego smoka - Przypatrzył mi się - Twój syn będzie inny. Twój syn pozna nienawiść i samotność. Twój syn będzie wybierał zło. Jeśli będzie wychowywał się przy tobie to umrze. Uwierz mi umrze w męczarniach! Moje kły odnalazły jego gardło. Krew była pyszna jak zawsze. Taka slodka i gorąca. Delektowałem się każdą kroplą czując smak. Koniec. To już koniec zemsty, a zemściłem się za więcej niż myślałem. To koniec. Kayla miała rację - Mrok mnie pochłonął, a raczej błękit mnie pochłonął. To koniec małego Teneba bojącego się własnego cienia. To początek rządów kogoś kto wie co to czysta nienawiść. Kategoria:Urodzony w mroku